


GHB/Signless RP

by 3_HarleyQuin_737



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_HarleyQuin_737/pseuds/3_HarleyQuin_737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah no, this was an rp that i did and that i probably shouldn't have posted, i got bored, thats all i have to say in my defence. this may or may not be a way that signless dies in "how far we've come" i haven't decided yet. and i am signless, that is the only other thing that you needed to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GHB/Signless RP

GHB: *he is moving through the forest and he is pissed, he'll hunt you down, he will find you, no one gets away from the grand high blood once you have upset him, there is no escape for dirty blooded scmu like you, you better run run run before you catches you boy, because he's coming, and he's coming after you*  
GHB: honk  
GHB: HONK   
SIGNLESS: *crouching behind a tree, trying to stifle the desperate breathing coming out of his mouth and the uncontrollable shaking in his hands*...fuck...fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-  
GHB: HONK  
SIGNLESS: *covering his mouth, beads of sweat forming on his forid*  
GHB: *looking around the forest, a clownish grin spread wide across his face* where are you hiding mother fucker, I'LL FUCKING FIND YOU NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES MOTHER FUCKER   
SIGNLESS: *biting his lip, GHB was right behind the tree he was flattened against, any sound could lure him to his hiding spot*  
GHB: *there was a small snap from the tree next to him, he turned around, eyes burning red down at you, the grin widening to a maddening size* i found you mother fucker   
SIGNLESS: *before he could run or move he felt to huge hands wrap around him and slam him against a nearby rock, making him yelp in pain* FUCK  
GHB: HAHA *looming over your small figure, grabbing you by the collar and throwing you against the wall of the cave, pinning you to the rock* I FOUND YOU YOU BLASPHEMOUS MOTHERFUCKER   
SIGNLESS: *growling at his fowl face, spitting right in his eyes and baring his teeth like a cornered animal* FUCK Y9U, WHAT D9ES IT MATTER IF Y9U HAVE ME 9R N9T, EVEN IF Y9U KILL ME THE REV9LUTI9N WILL NEVER CEASE, THE PE9PLE WILL RE6EL AND THERE IS N9THING Y9U CAN D9 AB9UT IT Y9U TYRANNICAL SHIT F9R BRAINS   
GHB: *wrapping his long fingers around your neck and squeezing hard* then i'll just have to kill them all, EVERY SINGLE LAST MOTHER FUCKING ONE OF THEM, I'LL SHOW THEM WHO THEIR LORD IS, IT'S MOTHERFUCKING ME!   
SIGNLESS: HAH *laughing in his face, the searing pain in his neck was chokingly familiar* THE PE9PLE D9NT NEED Y9U, THEY NEED A LEADER, 9NE 9F THEM ARE Y9U THAT 6LIND THAT Y9U CANN9T SEE THE TYRANNY Y9U HAVE INFLICTED 9N THESE P99R S9ULS, Y9U D9N'T DESERVE T9 6E CALLED THEIR LEADER, Y9U DESERVE T9 6E CALLED THE DIRT 9N MY ASS  
GHB: *bruising the flesh around your neck black and blue, squeezing your windpipe till your voice goes hoarse* YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO ME MOTHERFUCKER i will MOTHERFUCKING END YOU!  
SIGNLESS: *only able to barely speak, baring his teeth in a half threatening way* Y-Y9UR RAIN 9F TYRANNY IS 9VER HIGH BL99D, TH-THE PE9PLE WILL N9T H9LD BACK ANYM9RE F9R Y9U, THEY HAVE HAD EN9UGH…. *gasping as a sharp wave of pain rain through his body*  
GHB: i said, SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BLASPHEMOUS WASTE SHOOT BEFORE I MOTHERFUCKING DO IT FOR YOU! *slamming you against the wall, the grin on his face brightening as he heard the wonderful cracking sound as you hit the wall*  
SIGNLESS: *spitting cherry red blood out of his mouth, the burning pain in his lungs refusing to subside, closing his throat making it impossible for him to speak*  
GHB: *grinning even wider, baring his horreteror teeth at the disgusting colour spilling onto his hand* I WILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING STAND COMPARED TO US HIGH BLOODED MESSIAHS *ripping your cloak away from your throat and tearing your luscious leggings open*  
SIGNLESS: *coughing out blood as he tried to get his desperate words out* W-WHAT THE FUCKING HELL D9 Y9U THINK Y9U ARE D9ING!?  
GHB: shut your disgusting face motherfucker…*shoving two fingers into your nook, forcefully dragging out your pleading bulge*  
SIGNLESS: *gasping loudly, pressing himself against the wall to get away from you, his eyes stinging* S-ST9P PLEASE  
GHB: you motherfucking vantas, always pleading for attention DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MOTHERFUCKING SELF RESPECT *unzipping his own pants, biting down onto your shoulder hard*  
SIGNLESS: *his eyes widened in fear, trying desperately to shake out of your grip, accidentally pushing your fingers further into him* F-FUCK!...VANTAS ALWAYS PLEADING FOR ATTENTION..?! WHAT THE F-FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
GHB: *he smirked, showing off his predatory teeth* oh so you don't motherfucking know then...haha...honk  
SIGNLESS: *his knees began to shake uncontrollably, holding back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes* D-D9N'T KN9W WHAT?????  
GHB: *digging his claws into signless’s waist, drawing blood* about MOTHERFUCKING KANKRI BROTHER  
SIGNLESS: *eyes widening in fear again, yelping at the sudden pain that shot through his body, trying to maneuver his body away from the pain* W-WHAT THE FUCK DID Y9U D9 T9 HIM M9NGREL!?  
GHB: i just taught you mutants A MOTHERFUCKING LESSON IS ALL *positioning the long indigo bulge at the base of your already dripping nook, neither of you were able to tell if it was genetic material or blood anymore*   
SIGNLESS: gasping when he felt the tentacle teasing his entrance* Y-Y9U FUCKING SICKEN ME...A-ALL Y9U HIGH BL99DS ARE W9RTHLESS EXCUSES F9R PE9PLE, H9W DO Y9U STAND Y9UR 9WN FILTH   
GHB: YOU'RE ONE TO MOTHERFUCKING TALK MUTANT! *slamming his bulge inside you, stretching your nook out far further than it was supposed to*  
SIGNLESS: *his breath hitched in his throat as the searing mess of pain and pleasure erupted in his lower body, he could have sworn he heard his insides tearing at the sudden thrashing bulge that filled his nook*  
GHB: *grunting loudly as your tight walls clenched around him, thrusting into you at a brutal pace, spilling genetic material and candy blood onto both of our bodies*  
SIGNLESS: *he winced, every time you pushed further into him his body convulsed in pain, his thighs shivered violently and he clenched himself around you, making pitiful noises of pain*  
GHB: *thrusting into you harder, making pleased grunting sounds as you became even tighter, biting into your shoulder and drawing more bright candy blood, scratching deep lines into your back* m-motherfucking miraculous   
SIGNLESS: F-FUCK! *translucent red tears smeared his face, digging his claws into your shoulders as he spilled, red cum leaking out of his nook, down his thighs and dripped onto the floor* K-KURL9Z….  
GHB: *he still thrusted into you with a brutal pace shooting aftershocks up into your body till he filled you with indigo cum, leaving you a shaking, shivering, terribly destroyed mess of shame* miraculous…  
SIGNLESS: *feeling his back slide down till you felt the stone cold ground below him, lowering his head, not meeting your gaze and crawling up into a ball, sobbing ever so slightly under his breath*   
GHB: now you see, every MOTHERFUCKING ONE OF YOU, WILL BE BROKEN IN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT *crouching down, looking down at you with disgust*  
SIGNLESS: Y-Y9U WILL NEVER BREAK US….N9T WITH ALL THE VILE PURPLE FLAGS 9R THE JUGGAL9 6EATING WEAP9NS IN THE W9RLD...WE WILL HAVE SALVATION WITH 9R WITH9UT ME, S9 D9 WHAT Y9U WILL WITH ME, Y9U WILL NEVER 6REAK THEIR SPIRITS, N9T N9W, N9T EVER *he raised his head, his eyes fiery with something you had never seen before*   
GHB: *he bore his fangs, showing off the yellow stained teeth with as much anger as he could muster, grasping your neck in his hands, squeezing your windpipe till you made a satisfactory whimper of pain*   
SIGNLESS: *the sharp pain ran throughout all his body, the burning in his lungs grew more and more unbearable as his only course of air was cut off, feeling your fingers push into his throat, everything was going black*   
GHB:   
*he kept pushing and pushing, the grin on his face spreading across his cheeks, the low chuckle rumbling in his throat* the vast honk is coming quick mutant, YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ITS WHIMS OF RAGE MOTHERFUCKER!  
GHB: honk  
GHB: HONK


End file.
